The Bond That Will Never Be Broken
by Crisis-The-Destroyer
Summary: Crystal is a 20 year old girl who just moved in to a new apartment. What she doesn't know is that her best friend 10 years ago, who also happens to be MinecraftUniverse, lives next door. What will happen when they reunite after 10 years of not seeing each other? Rated T because there will be swearing, and lots of it.
1. Chapter 1: They finally reunite

Chapter 1:

"H..hi Jason..." I said, standing in front of my best friend.

"Hi Crystal! What do you wanna do today?" the brown-haired, 10 year old boy asked.

"Umm... uh..uh." I managed to stutter out.

"Crystal, what's wrong?" I remained silent for a minute, or what seemed like an eternity, until I said, "Jason, I-I'm moving to Canada..."

"WHAT?! No! You can't leave! You said that we would be best friends forever! You PROMISED!" he said.

"I'm sorry Jason, but my dad got a new job there, so my whole family has to leave." I said, noticing that tears started forming in my eyes, and then he started crying as well.

"B-but I don't want you to leave!" he said.

"I have to, my dad has to go... I'm sorry." Now I was crying my heart out.

"Then if you have to go, take this," he then handed me a stretchable, red bracelet with the names: Crystal and Jason Forever. "I got it yesterday, and I was planning on giving it to you next week, but here. And look, I have one too!" he said, lifting up his right arm showing the same exact bracelet, but the color blue. "So if you ever come back to California, you could try to find me, and then we could be best friends again! Deal?" he asked, putting his hand out.

"Deal." I said, then continued to shake his hand. "Oh no, I have to go now, see?" I said, pointing to my parents standing next to a filled moving truck.

"Okay... well goodbye Crystal. I'll miss you!" he cried out, pulling me into a hug.

"Bye Jason, I'll miss you too!" I said, hugging him and literally squeezing the life out of him. Then, I walked away until Jason yelled out, "Never take off the bracelet! It's the bond that keeps us connected!" "I won't! And I promise I'll come back someday!" I yelled back.

"I promise..."

That was 10 years ago, and now I'm 20 years old. But first, I'll introduce myself. My name is Crystal Reyes. I live in California in my own apartment and I just moved in. I use to live in Canada for at least 10 years, and let me tell you, I HATED everyone that went to my school. They would always make fun of me because of my looks and personality. They say that I'm an emo and I look fat and ugly, even though I was skinnier and prettier than the majority of people that actually go to that school. They would always call me a nerd and a teacher's pet because of all the A+'s I get. I had no friends at all. But thank god I finally left. I have black hair with bangs that partially cover my left eye, kind of pale, brown eyes, a thin body if you ask me, and anywhere I go, I always wear my black combat boots and everything I wear is black, it's basically my favorite color. I'm a tomboy, which means that I hate acting and dressing as a girl. Finally ,I LOVE playing Minecraft on my laptop and watching people like SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, ASF Jerome, BajanCanadian, and my favorite, MinecraftUniverse.

Now back in real time, I had just moved into my new apartment a day ago. It's really nice, one bedroom, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a balcony, basic stuff like that. But just when I finish unpacking, I hear a loud voice coming from the apartment next to mine. I was really annoyed, but then I realized whose voice it belongs to. IT'S MINECRAFTUNIVERSE! I thought, then ran outside to the apartment next to mine and knocked on the door. Then, I saw Jason, my best friend 10 years ago who also happens to be MinecraftUniverse. He was looking at the bracelet he gave me, and I was looking at his.

"Hi Jason, remember me?"

END OF CHAPTER ONE

So, what did you think of my first chapter? Good, bad, so-so? Leave your reviews down below. Also, if you want an OC to be in my story, PM me with the following:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance/Clothing:

Personality:

Likes/Dislikes:

Crush:

You could only have a crush on one of the following: Adam (Sky), Ty (Deadlox), Mitch (BajanCanadian), Jerome (ASF Jerome), Setosorcerer, Ian (SSundee), Dakota (Kermit), and HuskyMudkips. AND I will also need a boy who will try and take me away from Jason (MWA HA HA). I will use your OC's later on in the story, so do not worry! GOODBYE MY LITTLE DESTROYERS!


	2. Quick AN

Hey guys! Just a very quick author's note! I saw that a lot of people had already submitted OC's, which is awesome, but I had to change some people's crushes because someone might have already submitted the same crush you had earlier. I want all of you to be in my story, but I had to make some changes to make that happen. Your OC's will be introduced in chapter 3, and I will be uploading a chapter later today, so don't worry. And if you're mad, I'm very sorry that I had to change your crushes. And just to make it clear, I'll start uploading chapters every Saturday because of school and other stuff in my life. I guess that's it for now. BYE MY LITTLE DESTROYERS!


	3. Chapter 2: Memories

Chapter 2:

"Hi Jason, remember me?" I said.

"C-Crystal, is that really you?" Jason said.

"Yeah Jason, remember the bracelet you gave me before I left? I never took it off." I said, showing him the bracelet I had for 10 years. He had a very shocked look on his face. I knew that he was excited to see me again.

"Crystal, I missed you so much!" he pulled me into a tight hug and I felt like someone was choking me.

"J-Jason, I-I can't b-breath." he immediately let go, letting me breath again.

"Sorry. But since you're here, come in. We need to catch up with each others lives. It's been so long!" he exclaimed.

So we went into his apartment, which was much bigger than mine. It had 2 bedrooms, a huge kitchen, a flat screen T.V. with an Xbox and a PSP connected to it, and 2 couches: a long one that could fit 5 people, and a love seat. I am already IN LOVE with his apartment. He sat me down on the couch.

"I'm gonna go make lemonade for us. Be right back." he said, then scurried into the kitchen.

I took this chance to look around. The walls were painted gray with a white line going right through the middle on all sides. The walls were decorated with photos of his friends and family, and I saw a photo with everyone in Team Crafted, Sky, Deadlox, BajanCanadian, ASFjerome, SSundee, HuskyMudkips, Kermit, Seto, and himself right in the middle. Then I saw a few photos from when he was 10. Finally, I saw a photo of Jason and myself when we were 8 years old. We had our arms around each others necks and we looked dirty. Then I remembered the day the photo was taken.

I was at the park practicing my kicks for my soccer team next week, but I was really bad at it. I tried to kick another ball, but I fell and landed right on my butt. I started crying because I thought that I could never make a goal, and because it hurt like hell when I fell. After a while of crying I heard a voice say, "Hey, are you okay?"

I looked up and saw a small 8 year old boy who had a worried look on his face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I-I fell." I said, "and I can't make a goal."

He stretched out his hand for me to take, "I'll teach you so that you won't cry anymore."

So I wiped away the tears and got up. All day he was teaching me, and once I got the hang of it, we started playing 1 on 1, then after a few hours, his mom came to pick him up.

"Ooh Jason has a new friend, what's her name?" his mother asked.

"Her name is Crystal!" Jason yelled.

"Let me take a picture of you two. You guys are so ADORABLE together!" she yelled, smiling like a maniac.

So she took the photo, we told each other where we live, and at the end, he asked, "Wanna be best friends Crystal?"

"Sure! Best friends forever!" and ever since, we continued being best friends.

"Hello, Crystal! HELLO!" I heard.

"Sorry...I was just thinking." I said.

"Okay...well I finished making the lemonade if you want some." he said.

"Sure," I said, "Thank you."

I took a sip of lemonade, set it down on the table in front of us, and we started asking each other different questions.

"How was your life like when I left?" I asked Jason.

"Well, it wasn't very fun. I didn't have any friends for a while after you left, and I couldn't do anything that involved a second person, like tag or hide and seek, and not even soccer. Every night, before I fell asleep, I would always wish that you would come back the next day, but it never happened, but I never stopped trying because I knew that you would come back. 7 years after you left, I met everyone in Team Crafted, like Adam, Ty, Mitch, Jerome, and everyone else. Sometimes they made me forget about you, but you were still always there in my mind. Then when I saw you when I opened the door, I was so excited to see you again."

By the time he finished, I started letting silent tears flow down my face, then gave him a big hug.

"What about you Crystal?" Then I told him every thing that happened from the day I started going to school in Canada to when he opened the door.

"So... what now Jason?" I asked him.

"I want to introduce you to Team Crafted."

END OF CHAPTER 2


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Team Crafted

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post a new chapter yesterday. I was invited to a party, and since it's a party, I get exhausted when I'm home, so I passed out without uploading. I'm going to be including the OC's in chapter 4 instead of this chapter,so don't worry. Anyways, ENJOY!

Chapter 3:

"I want to introduce you to Team Crafted," Jason said.

I was so excited! I can't believe I'm going to meet Team Crafted! Because I was so excited, I just nodded my head excitingly, and he understood what I meant. So we went to the parking garage in our apartment and went to Jason's parking spot. There was a black, regular sized car parked in the spot, I believe it's a BMW. Anyways, we get in his car and Jason starts driving, his famous song called "Eclipse," playing faintly in his car. The drive took around 7 to 10 minutes, and when we got there, there was this huge 2 story house. It looked amazing! I couldn't believe almost everyone from Team Crafted lives here! I didn't realize I was just standing there in awe until Jason said, "Don't just stand there Crystal, I know it's amazing, but don't you want to go meet everyone?" I snapped back to reality. "Sorry," I said. I followed Jason to the door and he took out a key and unlocked it. Inside the house was a little bit messy. There were some pizza boxes on the table, the T.V. was on full blast, and there were around 8 beer bottles on the table in the kitchen. Besides that, it was pretty decent.

"YOU GUYS! I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN UP THE HOUSE WHEN I LEFT! NOW COME DOWN HERE! THERE'S A VISITOR!" Jason yelled.

It startled me (JASON I'M SO STARTLED!), and then I heard someone yell, "SHUT UP JASON! WE'RE COMING! GAWD!"

I heard footsteps, and 8 guys appeared down stairs.

"God Jason, what do you-oh?"

They all stopped and stared at me.

"Who is she?" one of the guys asked.

"Don't you guys remember? This is Crystal, you know, the girl I told you about?" Jason asked.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Jason was always talking about you ever since we all met. He always said that he really missed you. Good thing you're back though, so that we don't have to hear Jason whine about you anymore, right Jason?"

I looked back at Jason who was now blushing furiously, and so was I. I looked down at the floor, trying to hide it, but it didn't work because now everyone was like, "AWWW," and "OOOOHHH!"

"Shut up guys!" Jason said.

"Anyways…..Crystal, this is Team Crafted."

I was so excited to actually start to get to know them, besides the fact that they embarrassed me and Jason.

"I already know who is who!" I yelled out, letting my fan girl instincts take over.

"THIS IS ADAM, THIS IS TY, THIS IS MITCH, THAT'S JEROME, OVER THERE IS IAN, THEN THE MUDKIP IS OVER THERE, AND THEN SETO IS IN THE BACK, AND FINALLY THE FROG IS RIGHT HERE!" I yelled out, pointing to everyone correctly.

"Whoa Crystal, I didn't know you liked our videos THAT much, calm down." Sky said.

It was true, they are awesome.

"Sorry, again," I said.

"Nah, it's okay, we appreciate it dood," Mitch said.

"Hey, where are the girls?" Jason asked.

"There out buying groceries, we need to start eating homemade food instead of pizza all day." Ty said.

"Okay, well call them and say that they need to hurry up, they need to hang out with Crystal," Jason said.

Oh no, this is bad. I'm not very good with meeting new people, except for Team Crafted of course, but they're an exception. Now I have to meet new people. I always get nervous around people. I've never been a social person ever since I moved to Canada. This'll be very interesting.

END OF CHAPTER 3

Again, I'm going to include the OC's in the next chapter, so don't worry! I mostly picked some of the people who submitted their OC's early, so if you don't see yours, sorry. GOODBYE MY LITTLE DESTROYERS!


	5. Chapter 4: Too Much Anxiety

Chapter 4:

_Oh no, this is bad. I'm not very good with meeting new people, except for Team Crafted of course, but they're an exception. Now I have to meet new people. I always get nervous around people. I've never been a social person ever since I moved to Canada. This will be very interesting._

"Hey Kaitlyn," Mitch said, "I need you and the girls to hurry up with the shopping. There's someone here I want you to meet."

I then heard murmuring from the other line, "Yes, she's a girl, what do you think?" Mitch asked.

Then I heard some yelling, "Hurry up then. Okay, bye." Then Mitch ended the call.

"Sorry, that was my girlfriend Kaitlyn. She said that she and the girls are coming in 10 minutes. Now we have to clean up before they come. They get really mad when the house isn't clean. LESS GO!" Mitch yelled.

Everyone was cleaning as fast as they could, even Jason, so I decided to help. I got a broom and a dust pan from the kitchen and swept up all the crumbs. After I was done sweeping, the dust pan was FULL of crumbs, and it was disgusting! I got a trash bag and dumped the crumbs in there, then got all of the beer bottles and pizza boxes from the table and put it in the bag also. We were all done cleaning around the same time with at least a minute to spare, and now we just had to wait.

I was really nervous now. _What if they don't like me? What if they bully me? What if they HIT me? What if…_ Just then I heard the door open. I saw 8 girls walk in with a ton of grocery bags. _Oh no._ They went into the kitchen and set the bags down, then turned and faced me. I finally got a good look at them.

The first one has light blond hair, slightly tan skin, but mostly pale, blue eyes, has side bangs and long, silky hair. Very slender, and she's wearing blue camisoles and shorts.

The second one has black, long hair, brown eyes, and she's kind of short. She's wearing a panda bear shirt and dark blue jeans.

The third one has light brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a purple t-shirt, black hoodie, jeans, and black converse.

The fourth one has black hair with purple tips, and a bang that covers her left, violet eyes. She's wearing a purple shirt, a black hoodie, black jeans, and purple converse.

The fifth one has Ice blue eyes, olive skin, ruby red lips and wavy, dip-dyed dark purple black hair to her mid-back. She is tall and willowy, but I see some scars on her wrists. She's also really skinny. She's wearing a dark purple off-the-shoulder top, ripped black shorts and silver peep toe wedges.

The sixth one has light brown, curly hair, and slightly tanned skin. She's wearing a black tank top, and some jeans with sneakers. She has hazel eyes, and about 5' 5". She isn't wearing makeup, yet still looks like the other girls who are.

The seventh one has blonde hair with light blue eyes and is wearing a blue blouse over a white shirt with a black skirt.

Finally, the last girl has long, dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin. She's wearing a maroon Harvard sweatshirt, a black T-shirt with red designs, black yoga pants, and white running shoes.

They all looked so much better than me. I'm just wearing a simple t-shirt with some jeans and sneakers. I wonder what they're going to think.

"Hi, I'm Emily," said the first girl.

"I'm Rose," said the second.

"I'm Nia, "said the third.

"Hey, I'm Violet, or Vi," said the fourth.

"I'm Kaitlyn," said the fifth.

"I'm Autumn," said the sixth.

"What's up, I'm Anna," said the seventh.

"Finally, I'm Megan," said the last one.

"H-hi, I-I'm Crystal," I whispered.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Megan asked.

"Uhh, uhh, ummm….." I couldn't take the pressure! I ran to the corner of the living room and got in a little ball and rocked back and forth saying, "Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me," over and over again.

"We're not gonna hurt you, okay? We're all friends here," then Megan offered her hand to me, so I took it, being a little bit calmer.

"What's your name?" Megan asked.

"Crystal…." I said.

"Okay, come on," Megan led me to the kitchen where the rest of the girls were.

"Guys, this is Crystal. Now we're all going to treat her with respect, right?" Megan asked.

"RIGHT!" all the girls yelled.

_This will be a great time, _I thought, _I finally have friends._

END OF CHAPTER 4

Again, sorry if your OC isn't here, but there weren't enough spaces, FOR NOW! I might include more characters like Munching Brotato and everyone else, so be patient. BYE MY LITTLE DESTROYERS!


	6. Chapter 5: What Am I Feeling?

Chapter 5:

_This will be a great time, I thought, I finally have friends._

"So... who's dating who and how and when did you guys meet?" I asked, and they all started blushing.

"Umm...I'm dating Dakota," said Megan, "we met at Starbucks when he was getting a Latte and I was getting a Mocha with a blueberry muffin. He accidentally spilled his coffee all over me, he apologized and we hit it off really good later on."

"Well, I am dating the most amazing man in the world, Adam," Emily said, "We met in college. He was running to class because he was late, then he dropped his textbooks on the ground, so I helped him. We introduced ourselves, had some dates, and we're still together."

"Autumn and I met Mitch and Jerome in high school," Kaitlyn said, "so Autumn was going out with Jerome and I'm going out with Mitch, and we had a lot of double dates together."

"I met Ian when he was sitting in the park alone, so I went to go talk to him," Anna said, "then we became best friends for a while, and he asked me out, so I said yes, of course. We're still a couple."

"Ty and I met in elementary school," Rose said, "we always played with each other. We only hung out with ourselves. Then high school, junior year, he asked me out, and I obviously said yes."

"Quentin and I met in an art class in our senior year of high school," Violet, or Vi, said, "Since I love art, and Quentin wasn't really into it, I showed him the many possibilities of art, and now he loves it. He asked me out near the end of the school year, and we've sometimes been going to museums for our dates."

"I was in the special class where all of the smart kids were, and no one really liked to hang out with me, so I was alone," Nia said, "Until one day, Jimmy (Seto) came up to me in class and asked if we can hang out some time. I was shy at first, but I eventually said yes. We were hanging out every day for the rest of the year, and we went to the same university. He asked me out one day, and I said yes. Our dates were EXTREMELY fun!"

"Wow, very interesting stories." I said.

"What about you Crystal? How did you meet Jason?"

"Well, I met Jason when I was 8 years old at a park. I was crying and he saw me, so he made me feel better. We played for the rest of the day until his mom came to pick him up, we exchanged information, and we became best friends that day. But 2 years later, when we were 10 years old, I had to move to Canada because my father got a new job. Before I left, he gave me a red bracelet and said that this was the bond that keeps us together, and he had a blue bracelet too, and they both said, 'Crystal and Jason Forever'. I promised I would come back to L.A. then left. And now, we're here." I said, and I ran out of breath.

"It was tough to leave Jason, wasn't it?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, we were both crying, and my life was miserable without him._ I love him so much._"

"We're sorry, but what did you say at the end? Did you say you _LOVE _ him?" Megan asked.

_Oh my god, what did I just say!? I don't have feelings for him, well at least not that much. We're just best friends, and besides, he doesn't have feelings for me, right? I don't even know what I'm saying anymore! I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR JASON, OKAY! I mean, he is nice and handsome and NO WAIT, STOP IT CRYSTAL! YOU DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?! Jason and I are just friends, okay Crystal. Just friends... _

"Crystal, are you okay? You just spaced out in the middle of our conversation." Emily said.

I didn't realize I was thinking for that long. I mean, Jason is nice, and he is my best friend. I'll figure this out later.

"Sorry guys, I was just thinking." I said

_Do I have feelings for Jason?_

END OF CHAPTER 5

Does Crystal have feelings for Jason? Will the girls ever find out what Crystal said? Will Jason ever find out about Crystal's feelings? Will Adam ever stop with his budder obsession? Find out in the next chapter of THE BOND THAT WILL NEVER BE BROKEN! BYE MY LITTLE DESTROYERS!


	7. Chapter 6: JASON, CALM DOWN!

Chapter 6:

Jason's POV (FINALLY!):

While the girls were talking in the kitchen, the rest of the guys and I went to the gaming room. The gaming room is this really big room in the house that has all of the technology we will ever need. It has a big, flat screen T.V. with a PSP, an Xbox, a Wii, and some games for those consoles, a mini refrigerator filled with drinks like sodas and water, a cupboard filled with chips and candy, a tan couch that can at least fit 9 guys, and finally, 4 computers on a long, wooden table with gaming seats set up for our Minecraft and gaming channels. We bought all of this stuff using part of our college funds from our parents and from all of us working part-time jobs most of the time. This room is basically our home base, and I don't think a girl has ever been in here before since we all keep it locked up at night, and all of us have keys. So anyways, we all sat down on either the couch or the seats, and just talked, until Adam said,

"Hey Jason, how's it like to have your old childhood _crush_ back?"

Fuck, he remembered! Out of all of the guys, Adam remembered. But yes, I did have strong feelings for Crystal, _VERY _strong feelings. I told them around the time we all met.

_"Hey guys, I have something I want to say," I said._

_"What's wrong Jason, you could tell us," Ty said_

_"Yeah Jason, what's wrong buddy?" Jimmy said._

_"You guys know the girl I was talking about, her name is Crystal?" _

_"Yeah, why?" Adam asked, coming closer._

_"Well, one part I didn't tell you guys was that I used to have a crush on her, no, I LOVED her. Then she left." I started crying._

_Then Adam hugged me. "It's okay Jason. I know she'll come back. I promise." _

"What did you just say?" I growled.

Adam stood up, knowing what's about to come. "I said '_how's it like to_….'" I cut him off by jumping onto him, tears in my eyes, saying, "Don't talk about it," but the rest of the guys pulled me off of him before I could get the chance to choke him.

"Whoa Jason! Calm down! Adam was just kidding! Right Adam?" Quentin asked, giving Adam the death glare.

Adam looked like he was shaking a bit, but he calmed down and said," Yeah Jason, it was a joke. Sorry I didn't realize how you felt about her…"

They were still holding me, but they let go, so I just sat down and breathed a little. "It's okay Adam, I understand, but if you say it again, I will kill you," I said, staring at Adam with a straight face.

"I understand," Adam said. We forgot about it and we just continued talking, but I wasn't paying attention, because all I was thinking about was Crystal, and this thought stayed in my mind the whole day:

_I think I'm in love with Crystal._

END OF CHAPTER 6

Okay guys, remember to follow, favorite, and review. I love writing this, so I really want some feedback, and maybe leave some ideas, and I will most likely use them. Well, anyways: BYE MY LITTLE DESTROYERS!


	8. Quick AN 2

Hey guys! It's me Crisis! I know some of you are wondering, "CRISIS, WHAT HAPPENED! WHY AREN'T YOU POSTING NEW CHAPTERS?!" Well, I am EXTREMELY SORRY for not posting new chapters, because I've been a little busier than usual since I have an essay and I had to complete 3 hours of community service last week for my school. I promise next Saturday that I will post a bigger and more suspenseful chapter than usual. Be prepared for that, and again, I am SOOO SORRY! If you want more updates on my life for some reason, follow me on my Twitter at Crisis_Destroys and Tumblr at .com. Well, BYE MY LITTLE DESTROYERS!


	9. Chapter 7: Never Reject David

_I think I'm in love with Crystal._

Chapter 7:

Crystal's POV:

It's been a while and we've all been asking each other questions about our lives to get to know each other. I never realized how good it feels to actually have friends. I've been alone for the majority of my life and I never really had any friends. No one really liked me, but now I'm living the dream. I met Team Crafted, I finally caught up with my child hood friend, and I made more friends along the way. That's a lot for 3 hours.

"So Crystal, where are your parents now? Are they still in Canada?" Rose asked.

I sighed, "Well, they're getting richer and richer by the second. My father owns this HUGE company in Canada and my mother is a salesperson, so she goes around our hometown selling a variety of things, and she's very good at it."

They all looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Ouch, did they even spend time with you at ALL?!" Nia exclaimed.

"No, and that's why I was never good with people. My parents always left me alone with a babysitter and I rarely talked to her. I never hung out with the neighborhood kids, I never went to birthday parties, let alone have one, and I wasn't very popular."

"So what did you do during your free time?" Anna asked.

"I was lucky enough the house we moved into had a built in library. I would always go in and read a book. The books were interesting enough to keep reading, but eventually, I found out about the internet and begged my parents to buy me a computer, and they did."

"And you survived for at least 2 years with books?" said Violet.

I just nodded.

The girls were about to object, but the boys came downstairs, saying some stuff about Ty being 'crazy' and 'out of your mind'.

"What did Ty do this time?" Rose asked, trying to put on a disappointed face, but she couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend's silliness.

"Ty blew up an adventure map again, and we were doing so well at it too," Mitch said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Ty!" Jason yelled.

Ty started backing away.

"Don't do dis!"

Adam just laughed, "We'll think about it."

While everyone was fooling around, I noticed that Jason looked a little worried. I've never really seen him like this, so I went up to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

He jumped a little. I guess he didn't notice me.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just thinking."

I felt a little less worried.

"Well, okay then. Want to go home?"

He sighed, "Yeah sure, let's go."

He went upstairs to get his phone, keys, and his wallet, while I got my phone. He finally came downstairs, and I was ready to go.

"Bye guys! We'll see you tomorrow!" Jason yelled.

"Bye!" They all yelled.

Jason and I walked out, making sure to close the door, and hopped into his car. The ride was really quiet and quick, and we were already at our apartment building.

"Well, I'm going to sleep Jason. Today was a long day." I said, yawning immediately after.

Jason yawned too, "Yeah, I'm gonna sleep too. Good night"

"Good night," I said.

I closed the door and changed into my pajamas, falling asleep once my head hit the pillow.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I forgot to change the time since I'm living in California now, not Canada. (BTW, I don't know time zones, so yeah) I turned it off and tried to fall asleep again, but I couldn't, so I just decided to start my day earlier. I went to go take a shower, then when I finished, I changed into a black t-shirt, some jeans, my combat boots, a cardigan, and I kept on Jason's bracelet, and then put my hair up in a ponytail. I decided to go to the super market to buy some food and drinks so that I could survive for at least a month.

~ Time skip ~

I finally finished grocery shopping, so I went back to the apartment and put the stuff away so it wouldn't spoil in the car, and I went to the closest Starbucks I could find since I needed my coffee fix. I ordered a regular Mocha with sugar and went to go sit down in one of the secluded booths. I brought my phone with me so that I could read an e-book that I downloaded. I was just starting to read when this guy came and sat in my booth. He had brown, spiky hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a black jacket, a blue t-shirt, and some jeans.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," I said.

"My name is David. What's your name?" he, or should I say David, said.

"Crystal. I'm wondering why you're here," I mentally scolded myself for coming off so rude.

He laughed, "Well, I noticed that a young, and beautiful, lady was sitting here by herself, and I came over here to introduce myself and get to know you."

I scoffed, "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested."

I stood up, put my phone back in my pocket, threw my coffee away, and went out, but I guess David doesn't take no for an answer. He ran after me, looking frustrated. He caught up and grabbed me by the wrist, somehow taking the bracelet Jason gave to me off. I was struggling to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong. Then he put a napkin over my mouth and nose, but I was too late to notice. I was losing conciseness and I couldn't hold myself up. The last thing I heard before I passed out was,

"No one ever rejects me."

END OF CHAPTER 7


End file.
